El cumpleaños del emperador
by Tseje
Summary: Akashi pensaba que su cumpleaños se habia arruinado... sus amigos, tenian otro plan.


Un nuevo, aunque casi inaudible, suspiro salio de su boca. Aburrido, jugueteba con el lapicero entre sus dedos, mientras las personas a su alrededor seguian discutiendo. El reloj, justo enfrente, parecia avanzar mas lento. Por primera vez en un tiempo, su paciencia estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Porque ¿a quien podria ocurrirsele una mejor forma de pasar su cumpleaños, que acudiendo a una absurda reunion?... En ese momento maldecia a su padre por enjaretarle a estos idiotas, pero maldecia mil veces a Midorim y su "brilante" idea de confiscarle sus tijeras. De tenerlas a la mano, esta junta se habria terminado hace muchas horas atras y el no tendria que seguir sentado escuchando ridiculos argumentos de ese grupo de ancianos. Pero, no le quedaba mas que esperar e imaginarse lo que habria sido su cumpleaños,mientras los viejos seguian hablando.

El gigante estaba inquieto en la cocina... No podia creer que la casa de kaga-chin fuera tan grande , pero tuviera una cocina minuscula. Era l tercera vez que se golpeaba con la barra al tratar de sacar las cosas del horno. Menos mal que el pelirrojo as de seirin y la pequeña sombra habia terminado c0de preparar la cena minutos antes de que ellos llegaran que si no...

Himuro veia las expresiones de enfado en la cara de Atsushi, mientrs ayudaba a su hermano a olocar todo con cuidado en la mesa. Parecia un niño chicquito haciendo berrinche. Y, claro, su hermanito no se quedaba atras. Murmurando todo el tiempo que su casa no era punto de reunion, que el no tenia obligacion alguna e hacer nada... Y bla, bla, bla.

-deja de quejarte Taiga- le dijo- si no querias tenerlos en tu casa, debiste negarte desde el principio- era obvio que, si habia aceptado que la cosa se hiciera en su departamento era por que estaba conciente que seria invadido por todos ellos.

-Tu no sabes... No pude negarme- a, claro, aqui va la excusa que hs estado poniendo todo el tiempo: ¿como negarle algo a Kuroko?... Sobre todo cuando esa carita de "perrito abandonado en la calle, en plena lluvia" Pretextos baratos, la verdadera razón por la que el pelirrojo no se habia negado a la solicitud era porque estaba que babeaba por el chiquitin sin presencia. El pelinegro no pude retener una sonrisa mientras se alejaba a ayudar a Atsushi con ese enorme pastel.

-Muevete Aominecchi- volvio a "rogar" el rubio. "paciencia, Daiki, Paciencia" rezaba el moreno. Ya era la, no se ¿decima tienda en la que entraban?... Todo sea por su "lindo y adorado" ex-capitan... Aja, claro, ¿a quien trataba de engañar? El cumpleaños de Akashi le traia sin mucho cuidado. La verdadera razon por la que estaba sustituyendo a satsuki en las compras... Era el rubio y parlanchin Kise Ryota.

-oye kise-lo llamo, espero a que este se diera la vuelta para continuar- ¿en verdad necesitamos visitar tantas tiendas? Es akashi,seguro le gusta lo que le compremos...- Kise lo ignoro olimpicamente y se adentro en una nueva tienda...molesto, lo siguio- oye kise! No me dejes hablando solo!- grito, ganandose la mirada fria de los compradores del interior y, por supuesto, del aludido.- ¿que estas buscando?-

-una playera-contesto sonriente-los jeans ya los encontre- ok, eso si era raro ¿Jeans? ¿playera? ¿De verdad le iban a regalar eso? ¿cuando habian visto a akashi usando eso? Todavia si hablaramos de ropa deportiba, lo entenderia.

-¿de verdad le vamos a regalar eso a akashi? -pregunto

-eh?- Kise lo miro extrañado- Aominecchi, es claro que esto no es para Akashcchi-respondio con un tono de voz que emplearia una maestra para explicarle algo obvio a un idiota alumno...

-¿¡entonces para que me hiciste acompañarte?!...

-obvio, por el cumpleaños de Akashicchi...

-Kise...-respiro profundo-no entiendo de que hablas... Explicate...

-oh.., pues veras... Todo fue idea de Kurokocchi- mirando alrededor como si alguien los estuviera escuchando (que estando con el rubio, era muy posible) le susurro el plan al oido.

Una sonrisa un poco diabolica, surgio en los labios del moreno... Definitivamente esto tenia que verlo.

Furihata Kouki no entendia la razon de que sus dos mas singulares compañeros de equipo (kuroko y kagami) lo hubieran citado en ese lugar y mucho menos entendia la presencia de dos de los jugadores de Rakuzan... Algo en esta imagen no cuadraba en lo absoluto.

-Reo-nee... ¿seguro que es el?-

-alejate un poco Kotaro, no lo vayas a espantar-su voz afeminada contenia un tono materno, por asi decirlo. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para decir eso:Furihata ya estaba temblando de miedo.

-Relajate Furihata-kun- ahora, habia que agregar otro susto a la larga lista en su corazón. .. ¿que este chico nunca tendria presencia ante sus ojos? -solo necesitamos tu ayuda para resolver un asunto-

eh? Ahora si se quedo helado... ¿que lo necesitaban a el? ¿al chico mas normal y comun sobre la faz de la tierra?... Y ademas los tipos de Rakuzan...

-no te preocupes Furi... No dejaremos que estos raros te hagan algo- Kagami supo leer bien ls exlresiones de su rostro...

Por fin, se habia desecho de esos ancianos... Sin embargo, ya eran mas de las 6... Ahora era inutil intentar hacer ningun plan, suspiro derrotado justo cuando recibio un pequeño mensaje. Al terminar de leerlo, no pudo contener una sonrisa. Quiza, solo quiza, este no seria un mal cumpleaños.

No habia entendido nada y, aun asi, no se habia negado. Y alli estaba el, vistiendo la ropa que Kise le habia dado y dejandose to ar fotos por el. Bueno, que la ropa era completamente normal, y ni siquiera le habia pedido posar de alguna forma especial. Asi que, pensó, no habria ningun problema. Mientras estaba en la mini "sesion", noto que todo el departamento de Kagami parecía estar adornado para una fiesta de cumpleaños... ¿cumpleaños?

Murasakibara y Himuro trabajaban en un enorme pastel, los chicos de Rakuzan, junto a Midorima y Takao, ponian las decoraciones en las paredes, todo predominantemente rojo, y Kagami y Kuroko ponial y ordenaban la mesa para la cena. Y... Aomine.. bueno ese solo veia como los demas trabajaban con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro...

Algo le daba mala espina... Ademas que, tenia el presentimiento de que habia olvidado algo importante... Muy importante...

El timbre sono, la puerta se abrio.

Y el emperador, con todo y su aire majestuoso, entro por ella... En eso, las unicas dos neuronas que en ese momento le funcionaban, hicieron sinapsis... Y todo tuvo sentido: El pastel, la decoracion roja, los chicos de rakuzan y, sobre todo, la presencia de toda la generacion milagrosa: Hoy era el cumpleaños de Akashi Seijuuro...

Un golpe en su cabeza le hizo volverse, mientras kise y takao lo veian con una sonrisa de oreja aoreja que, por alguna razon inexplicable, le dio mas miedo que la de Aomine...

-Feliz Cumpleaños Akashi!-gritaron todoos (obvio cada quien con su particular forma de llamarlo)... Miro el pastel, hecho por atsuchi seguramente, el enorme jarron traido por shintarou (seguramente su articulo de la suerte), la mesa finamente puesta por Tetsuya, La cena cocinada (segun la información que tenia) por Taiga... Y las decoraciones tan... Seguro eran obra de Reo, Kotaro, Kuzanari y Kise... Y seguro que Aomine no habia ayudado en nada... Pero, lo que mas atrajo su atención fue la vision que tenia delante de sus ojos.. Aquel liston rojo sobre la cabellera castaña... De verdad que era el mejor regalo.

-el cuarto de Kagami esta al fondo el pasillo, Akashi- le susurro Daiki, quien, no parecia valorar su vida-digo, por si quieres volver la fiesta "privada"- XD

-lo tendre en cuenta Daiki-

Furihata no entendia muy bien la mirada de Akashi, mucho menos la del resto... ¿porque lo veian co una mezcla de alegría, pena y disculpa?... Ademas, la mirada del chico heterocromatico era demasiado... ¿ardiente?.. No, esa no era la palabra o.,, ¿si?...

Lentamente, se acerco al castaño que no paraba de temblar ( el apodo de chihuahua no era de a gratis ¿cierto?) Una vez ante el, extendio la mano y suavemente, desprendio el moño de su cabeza... Se lo mostro y... O por dios!... Realmente ser lindo deberia de ser un delito. Si no fuese por su increible autocontrol, se le habria lanzado encima sin importarle que lo estuvieran mirando. "control, sei... Control"

El pobre boqueo... ¿que hacia el con un moño de regalo en la cabeza?! Mataria al modelo y al moreno en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Lentamente, Akashi lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta la meso donde ya se encontraban todos sentados ¿cuando demonios se habian sentado?...

-pense que trabajarias hasta tarde-susurro confundido

-yo pense lo mismo aunque me alegro que no haya sido asi... Kouki-

La cena fue larga y amena... Pero para Furihata Kouki, quien no dejaba de apretar su celular, la noche acababa de comenzar

_"disfrutare de mi regalo de cumpleaños esta noche... Atte: Akashi Seijuuro"_


End file.
